Flow Cytometry Module Abstract The objective of the Flow Cytometry Module is to enhance the capabilities of individual investigators to conduct cutting edge research in the vision sciences. Our Aims are: 1) to provide resources, support and training required to utilize flow cytometry for phenotypic and functional analyses of cells from ocular tissues at the level exceeding the capabilities of any individual laboratory; 2) to promote collegiality across the community of vision scientists through sharing resources, techniques and expertise; and 3) to engage colleagues into conducting vision research, including support of the next generation of basic and clinician scientists. These Aims will be achieved through support of a sophisticated facility equipped with a state-of-the- art flow cytometer and data analysis software. This facility is supervised and operated by highly experienced specialists, who provide expertise and support in cell preparation, data acquisition, analysis and interpretation. These shared resources will open new research possibilities for both experienced and novice users, and will serve as a platform for fostering interactions among a broad swath of our research community.